Life Lucario Version 1
by FrostDeman
Summary: Life is pretty normal for Deakar until one morninig something weird happens that will forever change his life. Update!- Chapter 1 of Life Lucario remake is almost ready, Date of posting is now uncertain
1. Chapter 1

Hello there I know I have another story I am doing but I just couldn't help myself by writing this.

"talk talk" Speech, 'yap yap' Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon however I **DO** own Pokemon Control, Deakar and this story so if I find out that you used any of these without my ok someone will pay!

on with the story!

* * *

At first it seemed like a normal morning to Deakar.

His mom knocked on the door like usual and said "Time to get up sweetie I made your favorite Spaghetti pancakes."

Deakar woke as soon as the words Spaghetti pancakes were out of his mom's mouth.

Yawning Deakar opened the door and sniffed the air.

'Whoa mom must have made a ton of the stuff!' thought Deakar in surprise at how intense the smell was.

Deakar then walked out of his room and down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Good you're up, sorry but we're out of parmesan" said Deakar's mom, her back turned to Deakar.

"It's ok I guess I'll have to eat them without it" said Deakar sadly.

Suddenly Deakar's mom whirled around to look at him.

She stared at him for five minutes before Deakar said "what? Is my hair messed up?"

After five more minutes of continuous staring Deakar decided to go look in the full-body mirror.

"HOLY HO-OH!" yelled Deakar ashe saw his reflection.

Instead of a fourteen year old boy staring back at him he saw something completely different.

His torso was covered in yellow fur with a spike sticking out of his abdomen.

Other than his torso the rest of his body was covered in blueor blackfur and when Deakar turned to the side he saw that he had a tail.

His legs and feet were more dog like and his hands, which now only had three fingers each, had smaller spikes than the one on his chest coming out of the back of his hands.

"What in Arceus's name happened to me" panicked Deakar.

Suddenly Deakar heard his mom pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello Pokemon Control there's a wild Lucario in my house..." said his mom.

She kept on talking but Deakar had stopped listening when he realized that his mom was talking about him!

'I got to get out of here!' thought Deakar.

Deakar turned to run out of the house when he rembered his pokemon.

'I souldn't worry about them I'm sure mom will take good care of them' thought Deakar.

Deakar once again turned to leave only to get hit in the shoulder with a tranquilizer.

Deakar's last thought before he passed out was 'how did they get here so fast'

* * *

sorry about that short chapter but I'll make it up with a bigger chapter next

until next time this is Frost Deman


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two and as I said in the previous chapter this one will be longer.

"talk talk" = Speech, 'yap yap' = Thought

* * *

When Deakar regained conciousness the first thing he noticed was that he was in the back of a truck that was moving.

Deakar sat up and began to look around without looking behind him.

He was in a very usual cage with the standard cushion for each pokemon.

But there was one problem with his cage: there were two cushions.

Deakar began to proccess this but his train of thought was derailed when a voice eminating from the only other cage said "So the little baby decided to wake up huh."

Deakar turned his head towards the other cage and strained to see what was inside the cage totally unsurprised that it was a Sneasel.

"What, is the little baby to scared to speak?" continued the Sneasel snickering.

Deakar opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by a voice coming from right behind him.

"Leave him alone Frost" warned the voice.

"Whatever it was getting boring anyways" said Frost.

Deakar turned to see who the voice belonged to and discovered why there were two cushions in his cage.

There was another Lucario in the cage, a girl Lucario.

"Hello my name is Luca what's yours?" said the Lucario.

"Deakar" said Deakar plainly.

"Nice name Deakar it's nice to meet you" said Luca walking over to the cushions and plopping down on one.

Luca then patted the other and said "come, sit."

"ok I guess" said Deakar reluctantly walking over a sitting down next to Luca.

Once Deakar had sat down Luca began looking him over as if searching for something.

Luca stopped looking him over and cocked her head to the side and said "that's odd"

"What's odd?" asked Deakar.

"Your aura, it's strange" said Luca.

Deakar was about to ask strange in what way when the truck stopped and two men appeared from the front of the truck.

"So we take the Sneasel right? asked one of the men.

"Of course you idiot do you think they'll take these freaking Lucario!" said the other man angrily.

"I was just asking" said man one.

"Just shut up and grab the cage with the Sneasel" ordered man two.

Without another word the first man that had spoken picked up Frost's cage.

Frost looked down at Deakar and Luca and said "Later losers" before being tooken out of the truck.

A few minutes passed before the men reentered the truck and took their places at the front of the truck.

Once the truck was back in motion Deakar asked "what's wrong with my aura?"

"It's not pokemon" said Luca.

"So what does that mean?" saked Deakar not wanting to reveal to Luca that he **HAD** been a human just yesterday.

"it means that your special" said Luca.

This conversation continued for several hours, with Luac and Deakar becoming best freinds as a result.

Luca fell asleep soon after her's and Deakar's conversation stopped, her head resting in Deakar's lap.

A few more hours passed by before the truck finally stopped.

"wake up Luca we've stopped" said Deakar gently shaking Luca awake.

"Huh?" said Luca stretching.

"we've stopped" repeated Deakar.

"Oh so this is our stop?" asked Luca.

"I guess let me check where we are after the men leave the truck" said Deakar.

As if waiting for deakar to say these words the two men exited the truck leaving Deakar and Luca by themselves.

once the coast was clear Deakar stood up and looked out the widow that was at the top of their cage.

Deakar stared out the window for a few minutes before his face paled.

"So where are we?" asked Luca.

"W-we're at a b-breeding c-center" stuttered Deakar teriffied.

"oh that's nice" said Luca unconcerned.

"Nice? NICE?! Do you even know what a breeding center is!" screamed Deakar.

"Nope" stated Luca.

Deakar was about say something when one of the men reentered the truck bringing with him a boy pokemon breeder.

"Are these ok?" asked the man.

"They'll be perfect so long as they don't have any deseises." said the Breeder.

"So it's a deal?" asked the man.

"Yes" saids the Breeder pulling out two Breeder Balls. (Breeder Balls are sort of like a Master balll, they have a 100 chance of catching the pokemon but they are orange and red and has a B instead of a M on it)

The Breeder tossed the Breeder Balls  taking deakar to what he thought was going to be his doom.

Deakar and Luca were enveloped by the red beam, being caught without a fight

* * *

And there you have it Chapter two of Life Lucario.

I hope you liked it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness

Darkness.

That was all there was inside the Breeder Ball.

Well almost everything.

Deakar couldn't tell where it was coming from but there was an uplifting fragrance floating about.

'Ahh, such a sweet smell' thought Deakar relaxed.

Deakar was just getting adjusted to the darkness a pinprick of light appeared.

The light got bigger and bigger until finally Deakar was back in what he considered the real world.

The moment Deakar was out of the Breeder Ball he was tackled by Luca who said "Deakar!"

"I-it was s-so d-d-dark" said Luca shivering.

"Yeah I noticed" said Deakar trying to calm Luca down.

"I t-thought t-that I'd never see you again" said Luca rubbing away some tears.

"Really?" asked Deakar.

"Of course, you're my friend" said Luca still a little teary but feeling better.

"Oh, well I would have missed you too" said Deakar smiling.

Suddenly the Breeder from earlier appeared next to them holding an egg.

"Sorry about the Poke balls but I needed to transport you two to this room." said the Breeder.

"By the way my name's Ben" continued the Breeder.

Luca went over to Ben and began to sniff the egg.

Ben of course noticed this and said "I see you've noticed this here egg, it's a Riolu egg."

Luca looked at Ben for a moment then snatched the egg from his grasp.

Ben looked at Deakar and said "look like your friend here has chosen to be this egg's adopted parent."

"Seems so" said Deakar absent-mindedly.

"I'll leave you two alone now" said Ben walking towards the only door.

Once Ben had left the room Deakar went over to Luca so he could have a better look at the egg.

"May I see the egg?" asked Deakar.

"Only if you promise to be its father" said Luca.

'Might as well, I mean what's the worst that can happen?' thought Deakar to himself.

"Ok I will" said Deakar willingly.

"Here you go _daddy_" said Luca handing Deakar the egg.

"It's so warm!" said Deakar in surprise nearly dropping the egg.

"Well of course it is silly, what did you expect?" said Luca laughing while taking back the egg.

"well actually I don'ty know" said Deakar joining in the laughter.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Alarms started blaring, people could be heard screaming outside the door, and most imporantly of all A giant metal claw burst into the room thru the ceiling grabing Luca and the egg.

"Deakar!!" yelled Luca frantically.

"Luca!!" yelled Deakar back.

Deakar jumped up to help free Luca but was slammed back to the ground by another giant metal hand.

"ooof" grunted Deakar in pain.

Just before Deakar passed out he felt a warm presence next to him, the egg.

Deakar pulled the egg close to his body making a vow to keep it safe.

Then unconsiousness came and he blacked out for the second time in one day.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3 for you.

Sorry for the shortness but I had originally had Deakar meet Ash Ketchem but this story is suppose to take place _before _Ash goes to the Sinnoh reigion so you see where I messed up on the original?

anyways thanks for all the reviews!

keep them coming!

until next time this is Frost Deman typing off!


	4. Chapter 4

don't worry readers I will get my other stories updated as soon as possible.

but anyways continue on with your faithful reading!

* * *

When Deakar awoke he discovered himself in another room.

Thankfully the egg was still tight in his grasp.

"I'm glad your awake, you've been out for five hours" said a voice from behind Deakar.

the voice startled Deakar a bit but when he turned around he saw that it was just Ben.

"Are you ok enough to come over here?" questioned Ben as he closed the door behind him.

Deakar nodded and walked over with little trouble.

As soon as Deakar was within reach of Ben's hand Ben strapped a braclet onto Deakar's wrist.

The braclet was the same color of Deakar's fur except for the gem shaped object in the center of it.

"What is this for" wondered Deakar aloud.

"It's so I can understand you" said Ben plainly.

Deakar jerked back in surprise before saying "you can understand me?!"

"Sure can" said Ben nodding.

"Wow" said Deakar.

A long silence followed this while Deakar took in the vastness of this.

Finally Ben broke the silence by saying "You seem pretty quiet considering what happened to your freind."

It was then that Deakar remebered what had happened earlier.

"Luca, they took Luca!" yelled Deakar suddenly.

Ben leaned against a wall and said "And there goes the calmness."

"I've got to go after her!" said Deakar quickly.

"Whoa there buddy, how do you think your going to be able to fight an entire team of six _while_ protecting that egg you got there" said Ben, standing up straight.

Upon the egg being mentioned Deakar stopped ranting.

Deakar looked down at the egg, sighed then said "I guess your right."

"But as soon as it hatches I am going after her" Continued Deakar sternly.

"Correction_**, **we're _going after her you forgot that you both are my pokemon" said Ben.

"thanks, but right now I just hope the egg is ok after such a fall as the one it had" said Deakar.

As if waiting to hear these words the egg began to shake.

More silence followed this along with more movement from the egg.

Deakar finally broke the silence with a question.

"May I meet your other Pokemon?" asked Deakar.

"Sure but watch out for Abe, he likes to eat Pokemon eggs" said Ben as he pulled out seven Ultra-Balls.

"Come on out everyone" said Ben as he tossed the Ultra-Balls in the air.

One by one Ben's other Pokemon materialized revealing a girl Empoleon, a boy Aggron, a Ditto, a boy Staravia, a boy Umberon, a girl Espeon, and a baby girl Phione.

As soon as the Aggron appeared he looked at the egg.

With a glint in his eye he said "Oh how toughtful of you to bring me an appitizer for my dinner."

With this having been said the Aggron lunged at Deakar only to be stoped short by the Empoleon.

"I guess that this here is Abe" said Deakar nodding his head in the Aggron's direction.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" said Abe as he got up off the ground.

"My name is Deakar" stated Deakar.

It was now that Deakar's stomach began to growl with ferocitiy of a entire pack of Mytenena.

"Dude when was the last time you ate!" said the Staravia in a surprised tone.

"by the sound of it I'd say never" said the Umbreon smirking.

it was then that all the other Pokemon's stomachs growled.

"I'm so sorry, in all the excitment I forgot that none of you have had dinner" said Ben sweatdropping.

Ben reached into a pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a box of Pokefood.

As Ben filled eight bowls full of the Pokefood all the Pokemon except for Deakar were sailivating.

Ben then placed a bowl in front of each of the Pokmon who imedietaly began eating vigorously.

Deakar meanwhile was sniffing at the brownish pellets before his hunger overpowered him and he finished off the bowl in a matter of mere seconds.

Deakar finished off three bowls of Pokechow before stopping.

once all the Pokemon were done eating Deakar was given an introduction to the rest of Ben's Pokemon.

The Empoleon was named Emma.

The Aggron was obviously Abe.

The Ditto was called Dex.

The Staravia was _labeled_ as Felix.

The Umbreon was named Dusk while the Espeon was named Dawn.

And finnaly the Phione had been given the name Phinoex.

* * *

"Do you like Impression?" asked Dex smirking.

"Sure, I guess" said Deakar shrugging.

"Yaayyyyyy, Guess what I am come on guess!" said Dex as he transmuted into a common kitchen appliance.

"I'm going to say that you are a Toaster" said Deakar, shifting the egg from one hand to the other.

"That's correct!, What am I now!" said Dex excitedly as he shifted from a toaster to another houshold appliance.

"You're a blender" stated Deakar, the beginings of a smile forming on his face.

"One more to go!" cried Dex as he changed shape once more.

"do you really think you could stump me? you're a Poffin Maker!" said Deakar, a full-blown smile across his face.

the look on Deakar's face was priceless when he changed back into his normal shape.

There was suddenly a noise coming from the egg that sounded a lot like laughter.

everyone stared at the egg but it didn't make another move, much less a sound.

"guys it's time to go to bed" said Ben, brecking the trance they were in.

One by one they each lied down and one by one they fell asleep.

* * *

hope you guys like the chapter, it took me a long time to think of this chapter.

And for those of you who are waiting on my other stories to be updated don't worry I haven't forgotten about them.

Until next time this is Frost Deman the Ralts Breeder!


	5. Chapter 5

Yayyy!!

This is the fifth Chapter of Life Lucario!!

Enjoy!!

Deakar was the first to awake the next morning.

"Day two" Muttered Deakar with a sigh.

Deakar layed still where he was for a little while before deciding to get up.

Deakar slowly made his way to the door, avoiding Ben and all his Pokemon.

When Deakar reached the door he made sure that the egg wasn't going to fall out of his paws before reaching out for the doorknob.

Deakar forze when Abe started moving, relaxing only when Abe stopped.

When Deakar finally had his paw on the doorknob he slowly opened the door.

Deakar winced as the door creaked noisily.

Finally Deakar had the door open and he walked out of the room as quietly as he could.

Unfortanatly he wasn't watching where he was going, thus he ran into someone.

Both Deakar and the boy he ran into fell to the ground making a huge racket.

"Huh, waz happened" said Ben sleepily.

"your stupid Lucario ran into me that's what happened!" said the boy.

"I'm sorry about that, wait a minute you don't look familer" said Ben.

"I'm Jalen and I'm trying to hide from Team Myth" said the boy, looking around.

"Who?" asked Ben.

"Team Myth, they're a evil organization bent on ruling the world by using Pokemon for evil purposes" said Deakar, a growl forming in his throat.

"Interesting, and why are you hidding from them?" asked Ben.

"I was caught by them cause I was a _different_ and i've just escaped a few days ago" said Jalen.

"Differenet? how you look normal to me" said Ben.

Jalen said nothing as he suddenly glowed and became a Ralts.

"You're a-a-a-a..." was all Ben said before he fainted.

* * *

(a few hours later...)

"Ugh what happened?" asked Ben groggily as he regained conciousness.

"You fainted that's what happened" said Jalen from beside Ben.

"AHHH!" screamed Ben when he saw Jalen.

"Calm down dude" said Jalen.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" cried out Ben.

"what is up with you man?" asked Jalen.

"You're a Pokemorph man, a FREAKING POKEMORPH" said Ben.

"Yeah so?" asked Jalen.

"if the other Breeders knew that you were here they would DISECT you!" said Ben.

"well actually no, I have a sister that is a Breeder here" said Jalen grabbing a water from a counter in the room.

"And who is that?" asked Ben.

"Rena Mills" stated Jalen as he took a swig of the water.

"...as in my girlfriend Rena Mills?" asked Ben.

Jalen spit back out the water when Ben said this.

"Wha-what?" asked Jalen.

"Rena Mills is my girlfriend" repeated Ben slowly.

"When did this happen?" asked Jalen.

"Let's see...about a month ago" said Ben.

"Why didn't she tell me?! I mean sure for the past three weeks I've been on the run and the week before that I was in captivity but I had my phone on me the entire time" said Jalen.

"Was it turned on?" asked Deakar.

"It should have been, let me check..." said Jalen as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

Jalen then flipped it open.

"...the battery is dead..." said Jalen.

"SO THAT"S WHY YOU NEVER ANWSERED WHEN I CALLED!!" yelled someone from the doorway.

Jalen turned to look at who it was and got a punch in the face from Rena.

"Ok I probably deserved that" said Jalen, rubbing the spot that got hit.

"You bet you did!" said Rena angrily.

"Calm down Rena" said Ben as he stepped back to avoid being hit.

"I'm calm see, SEE!" said Rena angrily.

"Lunatone use Hypnosis" said Jalen as he sent out his Gardvoir.

'Lunatone' said his Lunatone as it materialized.

Seconds later Rena was fast asleep.

"Soo does this mean that Rena is also a Pokemorph?" aksed Ben.

"yes it does, and if you want to know she is a Gardevoir Pokemorph." said Jalen as soon as he was sure that Rena was asleep.

"Well at least she has a humanshape pokemon form" said Ben calmly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" said Jalen, standing up.

"Nothing" said Ben Innocently.

"...just remember not to tell anyone I'm here or that Rena is a Pokemorph" said Jalen as he sat back down, looking at Ben intensely.

* * *

nd I think I'll leave it at that, so until next time this is Frost Deman!!


	6. Special Notice!

Special Notice

**Special Notice!!**

I'm back in school now so there won't be as many updates as usual thus meaning that you might get lucky to see an update every three or four monthes five monthes at max.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience but don't worry, I am out of writer's Block and am working on the next few Chapters as much as I can.

If you would like you can send me your ideas for future chapters in a review because my email isn't working.

Sorry for this bad news

Frost Deman


End file.
